Echoes of Love
by viridianaln9
Summary: Bella is hit with a rock and she remembers everything of her old life. Except she gets more than she expects with the ghost of an old love. Thorin wakes up to find his One gone, but he lost her. How strong are the echoes of love lost and will Bella get it back. Fem Bilbo.
1. Waking In Darkness

**Echoes of Love**

Summary: **Bella is hit with a rock and she remembers everything of her old life. Except she gets more than she expects with the ghost of an old love. Thorin wakes up to find his One gone, but he lost her. How strong are the echoes of love lost and will Bella get it back. Fem Bilbo.**

Note: **Okay so this story is going be different because it's going to be the opposite, instead of Modern Sherlock that will be considered the past and Middle Earth is the future. I may add something here and there but I will add them later in the story about Bella/Joan. I'm pretty much expanding on my one-shot in my other story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **One: Waking In Darkness**

The world was so dark, Bella couldn't explain it. She wasn't made for war but war she did and as she fought Azog to save Thorin and his nephew's she had no regrets. She heard Azog's curse since she was invisible, but as she became visible Thorin, Fili and Kili were looking on in horror as their Hobbit was taking on this monster. She was able to hit him right on the chest putting Sting right through him and Azog fell.

"Bella!" she turned to see Thorin looking at her but she was afraid, she backed away from him.

"I need to call for help." She told him but there were tears in her eyes. Thorin saw as Bella left and he wanted to follow but he was too injured.

"Thorin!" he turned to see Dwalin coming. "The eagles are coming!"

"Bella, Bella went to get help."

"The Halfling was here." Dwalin told him.

"I need to get her, ask for-rgiveness" Thorin said and his world went black.

Bella was running away like a coward and she noticed the Eagles were coming, what she didn't notice was the rock that was coming her way. She was hit and pain exploded but that was not the only thing.

#

Bella woke up to pain in her skull and she looked around expecting the sand of Afghanistan and as she opened her eyes wider she was seeing bodies and she was in battle, she held her sword in hand almost to defend herself. She saw a goblin coming her way but she was seeing an enemy and she moved with as much graze as her hurt body could do killing it without any trouble at all. Her green eyes had turned cold telling anyone that she had seen battle. She moved and she knew her name it wasn't Bella or it was but it was not the only one, she was named Joan Hazel Watson, she was a Doctor and lived in 221B. She moved toward the tents after the few hasslers were taken care off.

She remembered everything.

Bella didn't understand how it was done but she remembered everything. But was in so much pain, she had saved them though she was proud of that. She walked into the camp and she heard cheering, but she didn't care, she was trying to find help.

"Bella!" She turned to see Bard coming to her.

"Bard." She said and felt faint, she was so tired.

"Do not faint Joan is predictable." She turned around to see Sherlock standing there.

"Sherlock?" she asked and her world turned to black. Bard was only able to react as fast as he went to get the she-hobbit.

"Help!" he said and moved with her in his arms.

"Bard, what is—"Legolas didn't finish as he saw who was in his arms, who was bloodied with not only her own blood but the enemies.

"We need to help her." Bard told him.

"To my Father's tent." Legolas told him. They walked with her and don't noticed the shadow walking with them following the woman in Bard's arms.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"The Halfling!" Dain snapped knowing that she was with the elves and he did not care. He walked inside the tent and saw her there.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas said protecting the woman inside.

"We have to get the traitor outta here." Dain said.

"Bella is a hero." Legolas said.

"She's a traitor gave the Arkenstone to yeh." Dain said. "Thorin decreed she was to be banished and she is."

Legolas was going to snap something back, but someone held his shoulder and someone coming from behind.

"Dain Ironfoot, you don't touch my hobbit." Gandalf said.

"She's a traitor, she needs to go back to be judge."

"You know nothing of Bella Baggins and she is under my care." Thranduil said with distaste. "It is sad that you Dwarves throw away the only good thing to happen to you, I shed my people's blood and that Hobbit in there did the same thing for your people and this is how you repay her."

"Well if yeh aren't going to—"he was cut off as an unforeseen power pushed him off and whatever it was, it was strong. Legolas and Thranduil looked at Gandalf but it wasn't him as he looked as shocked.

' _As if it can't be seen that he is trying to get power now that he might be close to the crown.'_ Sherlock snapped and he looked furious. Gandalf looked at the man standing there. Dain got up and tried to get back inside the tent and he was pushed back outside but this time with more force and this time he could see eyes, cold like mithril starring at him with anger _. 'Don't touch her.'_ he heard the words and he left knowing a losing battle when he saw one, not knowing what kind of magic the Hobbit had.

"Mithrandir was that you?" Thranduil asked.

"No." Gandalf said. "Who are you?" Legolas and Thranduil noticed only the outline of a shadow someone standing next to Bella like a guard.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Still Feel You Here

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **I happy to know some of you guys like the story. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. Now before we get any farther if you think of a Fem Bilbo think of Rachel McAdams in looks.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Two: Sill Feel You Here**

" _My Name is Sherlock Holmes."_ He said and Gandalf stared at him. He knew of them he was sure of it. But it had been a while since he met them he had no idea Bella would be one.

"What are you?" Thranduil and Legolas were looking at Gandalf, before Thranduil was the one to understand.

"Where is he from?" Thranduil asked.

"Dad?" Legolas said.

" _I should ask where I am."_ Sherlock told him, he was looking at the three people standing there and he knew that they weren't human. They look like another species, the old man looked human but he wasn't one.

"You're in Middle Earth." Gandalf told him. Sherlock looked at Joan and she was different smaller than before and she had large feet, her hair was different too but he saw her there in her looks and Gandalf was looking at him.

" _What is she?"_

"A Hobbit from the Shire." Gandalf answered. The three of them saw the shadow and one the form go to touch Bella and he couldn't touch her. Sherlock looked at his hand and touched her again.

" _I can't touch her."_ he said and Gandalf could see it in his eyes that he was upset and he was beginning to seem more solid Legolas and Thranduil could see him more clearly.

"You and Bella were close?" Legolas asked.

" _Bella that is her name in this place?"_ Sherlock said not answering the question.

"Her full name is Belladonna Baggins her mother was named the same way so she was called Bella." Gandalf said.

" _Joan Hazel Watson that was her name before?"_ Sherlock said. _'She, she was always important my best friend."_

The three for some reason could tell that Bella was more important to him than friend.

"You love her." Legolas said surprised it actually it came out and the man's eyes turned cold.

" _Love, love is a sentiment found in the losing side."_ He said but they knew he didn't meant it they could tell. _"What did she steal?"_

"It's a long story?"

" _I have time, Bella will wake up in two days' time, and she was always stubborn."_ Sherlock said with a smirk that for some reason it could be considered a smile and he started to fade to the elves Gandalf being the only one to see him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

' _The game is never over.'_

Bella was stirring when she wakes up fully and she see's eyes that shouldn't be there eyes of the person she loved and lost. Gandalf was sitting there next to her cot and she noticed that the place or tent was of royalty. She didn't belong here.

"Gandalf?" she said. She is ignoring him, because he can't be standing there the last time she saw him, he was boarding a plane toward somewhere and she never saw him again. He still has his coat with the collar up to make him look cool.

"Bella is nice to see you're awake, you might be able to keep your friend from attacking anyone, though Dain deserved it." Gandalf told her, she freezes.

"What?"

"Dear, don't tell you cannot see him." Gandalf told her. "Though why a man is protecting you is a mystery to me?"

"You can see him?" Bella asked surprised.

" _Don't be slow Bella; of course he can see me."_ Sherlock told her and she was surprise he knew her name now. _"It surprised me that your name got change here, I like your other name but I did ask him for your full name and I can say I found this name interesting."_

"What did you do to Dain?" Bella asked Sherlock ignoring Gandalf, who noticed the familiarity they addressed each other.

"Ah I can answer that, Lord Dain came barging in demanding that you leave and your friend pushed him out." Gandalf asked.

"They want me to leave?" Bella asked.

" _Of course he does, the King is in a medical coma, the man/dwarf wants to take as much control as he can and doing his last will and testament since he will most likely take the King's place if the King and his Heirs were to die."_ Sherlock told her. It broke Bella heart to hear that Kili and Fili were in danger as well, but Thorin.

"Sherlock, not good." Bella told him.

"I suggest you rest, many things have happened." Gandalf said standing up. 'I will inform Thranduil that you are awake he will send for food to you."

They were left alone Bella turned to Sherlock.

"How are you here, how am I here?" Bella asked. "My mind is so lost I was just a Hobbit."

" _The wizard told me you are not the first that this happened too."_

"It had to happen to me." Bella said.

" _Tell me about your life."_ He tells her and Bella looks at him. She begins to think on her life and something occurs to her.

"It was boring." She admitted to him. "Until a few months ago, before my parents died I had a good life, now I was just alone, I hated it but I never wanted to admit it."

" _You told me."_

"I trust you, I always have." She told him and stared at him in the eyes, she could never lie to him except in one thing the one thing she could never tell him. She sat up and took the blankets of him.

" _He—"_

"I'm a bloody Doctor! Sherlock I can tell when I'm still injured or not; I may not have been in this life so far but my knowledge is there." Bella told him.

" _Where are we going?"_ Sherlock asked and Bella tried not to let the shiver run down her spine when he saw 'We' because it reminded her of old time.

"I need to know something." She said and she grabbed the cloak there and made sure her ring was close because it could be useful.

"So I'm following you into danger now." He said.

"Probably." Bella said.

Bella walked out the tent and everyone seemed to be moving around trying to find things and help the sick. She was going to move but she knew she needed to go check on them.

' _Where are we exactly going?'_

"To the Dwarven camp." She whispered not knowing if she would look insane talking to herself.

' _Too bad we don't have a skull; you could have talked to it.'_ Sherlock said and Bella covered her mouth not to laugh. She arrived to the Dwarven camp and she could tell the change especially with the few glares she was getting. She turned to look for any of her friends. She moved and walks Sherlock's steady presence behind her and some Dwarves glared at her rather nastily. She noticed him than it was Bofur.

"Bofur." She said and he turned but he seemed frozen on the spot and Bella stopped walking. The next one coming was Ori and he looked at her and she walked toward them again hoping Ori would be the one to talk to her, but both he and Bofur turned around and walked away. She covered her mouth trying not to let the wail out and she felt a chill but it wasn't bad, she looked up and Sherlock was trying to touch her shoulder.

' _Don't cry for them Joan.'_ He told her.

"They hate me, I betrayed them." she told him.

' _I doubt it from you, you will always be a conductor of light.'_ He said and she walked to another destination if she needed to say goodbye she would, but she needed to make sure Fili, Kili and Thorin were alright.

"I need to make sure of something." She told him. She walked but this time, she pulled out her Ring and put it on disappearing. Sherlock was shocked and suddenly Bella was incredibly solid to him, but seemed to be moving around people who didn't see her.

' _You're invisible.'_

Bella just nodded her head and they were walking toward the Royal tent he could tell. She walked inside as some people were coming outside.

"They aren't going to make it." he heard.

They walked inside and Bella wanted to really sob, but the Doctor in her took control completely. The three Durin's were there and she moved to the one injured more which was Fili, she could see the wounds, how some had not been well cleaned. She had to run outside and get her supplies still hidden from everyone before she began to move and it had to be fast or they would be lost.

' _They have fractures here and here.'_ Sherlock told her and instructed her.

When she was done with all three, she sighed and knew she had to leave she grabbed two leaves and put them in Fili and Kili's hands hopefully they would remember her kindly. She looked at Thorin and she couldn't be near him now.

' _Someone didn't try to heal them.'_ Sherlock told her.

"I know." Bella told him. She hadn't seen Oin; he probably hadn't been able to get to them in two days even if he was the Head Healer.

' _Where are we going?'_ he asked.

"We are returning to my home." Bella told him and it didn't sound like it. "It's time I went back anyways."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Belladonna Baggins, where have you been?" Gandalf asked.

"Checking on them Gandalf." She told him and he understood.

"You should—"

"They were going to give up on them, as a Doctor I couldn't allow that." Bella said and Gandalf stared at her, she was different but _'Old Souls'_ always were after they woke up. Bella was no different there was knowledge there he could see it, and darkness as if this was not the first war she had seen and survived in. It made him wonder about her life, this Sherlock fellow had not told him much.

"I understand." Gandalf told her.

"I also need to return to the Shire, I want to go back home." She said breaking at the last word.

"We leave in a few days." Gandalf told her knowing by her look that he couldn't change her mind at all.

Sherlock was staring at Bella and trying to find out why she looked different, something was bothering him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Before you guys ask Sherlock cannot be seeing unless he shows too much emotion like anger when he pushed Dain and it's only for a little while. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Silent Screams

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **Yay, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Three: Silent Screams**

Bella and Sherlock had left three days later after she had healed Thorin, Fili and Kili. Everyone was calling it a miracle but they still needed to wake up. Bella called it really stupid luck for her, but with them busy they wouldn't be able to see her leaving. So she left on a pony given to her by Bard with a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone but Gandalf to where she had gone.

They had been in Mirkwood, when Gandalf cached up with them and he was not the only one. Beorn was with them, Bella had noticed that she had been feeling unwell for the past few days and she just believed it was her sadness over leaving her Dwarves even if they weren't hers anymore.

When they arrived to Beorn's hut she was happy and Beorn was trying to feed her.

"Little Bunny must be healthy." Beorn told her given her more to eat.

"He's been feeding more than usual." Bella told Sherlock.

" _I hope so you're underweight for someone in your condition."_ Sherlock told her.

"My condition, I only suffered from a bump in the head and some bruises and cuts." Bella told him. She didn't noticed Beorn and Gandalf looking at her.

" _Joan you still only see but don't observe."_ Sherlock told her.

"Alright tell me what I'm not observing!" she said standing up, she couldn't be toe-to-toe with him anymore but her posture still worked. Beorn and Gandalf were looking at her.

" _You're pregnant."_ Sherlock said.

"What?!" Bella screamed. "What do you mean I'm pregnant I can't be pregnant." Gandalf was shocked and Beorn had a smile on his face because he already knew.

" _Well you are, sensitive to the sunlight, your tastes have change I told you this before, Joan."_ Sherlock told her and Bella began to panic a bit, she couldn't be pregnant not again, it hadn't ended well when she had been pregnant before by Marcus or whatever the hell his name was, and she hadn't-.

"Bella, Bella relax." Gandalf said coming standing in-front of her.

"I can't, I can't." Bella told him. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."

#

"I wasn't been over-dramatic." Bella told Sherlock. They were outside with the bees because Bella knew that Sherlock was fascinated by them.

" _You fainted."_ Sherlock told her.

"Oh Yavanna, what am I going to do?" she asked.

"Well I can take you to Rivendell, I'm very sure Lord Elrond would welcome you with open arms." Gandalf told her.

" _You can—"_

"No." Bella told Sherlock before turning to Gandalf. "Do you really think Lord Elrond would accept me?"

"I'm sure of it." Gandalf told her.

" _I was going to tell you be a single mother."_ Sherlock said. _"I thought you want to go back to the Shire?"_

"If I go back now and they find out I'm pregnant they will have cows and puppies at the same time." Bella told him.

" _How will they have cows and puppies?"_

"Sherlock, as far as they're concern I'm a spinster I ran off with 13 Dwarves and suddenly come home pregnant tell me that won't look bad."

" _But you are pregnant from one of the Dwarves, the King."_

"They don't need to know that and they will not like the fact that he might be a hybrid." Bella told him.

" _He will find out Joan."_

"No he won't." Bella told him. "I won't let him rip him away from me, I have love one's to fight for now and I'm not letting them go without a fight." The word 'not _this time'_ didn't need to be said. She was terrified when she had saved Thorin he seemed normal, but she couldn't trust that.

#

"I think you will like Rivendell." Gandalf told her.

"Well my Mum use to talk about it a lot." Bella told him.

"I also mean by the fact that there is someone like you there." Gandalf said.

"Someone like me?" Joan asked.

"An _'Old Soul'_ someone like you exist and he lives I'm certain he will help you." Gandalf told her.

"That's what people like me are called 'Old Souls' and I might meet someone like me." Bella told him.

"Yes." Gandalf told her. "They are not spoken of for they are taught to be sacred in a way a gift of the Valar to a few people." Bella laughed and Gandalf looked at her.

"I think that's the first time said that about Sherlock." Bella told him.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Gandalf began.

"You want to know why I freaked out when all Hobbit's are used to children and I should be excited about being pregnant." Bella told him.

"In a way, Yes."

"In my old life, I—I got pregnant I was married and I made so many mistakes Gandalf, I think in this life I'm not exempt from making them either." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't make it, my daughter was still born and I died a few days later."

"Oh." Gandalf said and didn't say anything he couldn't but he knew that he was missing something about the way she winced about the 'died' part he had a feeling something terrible happened. He was cursing Thorin Oakenshield for putting her through this. He had a feeling that Sherlock would be Bella's ultimate defender.

"Well now you have your friend and he might be rather odd—but he seems to care for you greatly." Gandalf told her.

#

 _Rivendell_

Bella was trying really hard not to freak out as Gandalf was talking to Lord Elrond. She looked at Sherlock.

"Can you see what they're talking about." She whispered. She didn't noticed Lindir looking at her in wonder.

"The Head-Elf is powerful but is not something terrible for you." Sherlock told her. "The helper is looking at you for talking to the air." Bella turned to Lindir who looked at her wide eyed.

"Shit." Bella whispered and Sherlock smiled at her.

"Bella Baggins." She looked up at Elrond. "I will gladly welcome you to my home for as long as you need to your child and you will be safe in my halls."

"Thank-you, you really don't have to do this." Bella said and she turned to hide her tears. Elrond touched her hand.

"It will be my pleasure to help you and I think someone would like to meet you." Elrond told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _The Lonely Mountain_

Fili and Kili had woken up before Thorin and Fili was the ruling regent before Thorin woke up and he had put Dain in his place. Fili had ordered for them to find Bella, he needed her found, he had found the plants in his hands and he knew it had been her, not they were hidden but he and Kili knew.

Tauriel was one of them and she found her old friend as she was overseeing the packing before he left to travel for a bit.

"Legolas." She said.

"Tauriel?" Legolas said.

"The Dwarves are looking for Bella, do you know?" Tauriel asked. Legolas looked at her and part of him hurt but he was not going to put Bella in danger but at the same time he couldn't lie.

"She's gone." Legolas said and he had not noticed one of the Dwarves standing there going incredibly pale.

#

"What do you mean gone?" Fili asked.

"I heard the Elf Prince tell Tauriel that Bella was gone." Nori told him. "I don't know if he meant as in gone forever or dead."

"Send letters to the Shire." Fili told Balin.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. If I Could Go

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR8**_ **5 for the review. So we're going to find who else has the same thing.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Four: If I Could Go**

 _Erebor_

Thorin woke up and there was only one person he was thinking about. He could tell he was in the Mountain so he sat up and he tried not to groan in pain.

"Bella!" he asked and he turned to see Balin standing there.

"Thorin you're awake." Balin said happy to see his King alive but he was not going to like the answer.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked.

"She left."Balin answered and it was a blow, he knew he deserved.

"My nephews are they?"

"Alive." Balin told him.

"Why?" Thorin asked, he thought she could let him explain at-least scream at him and hate him not just leave.

"There was a misunderstanding, Dain knew you banished her and demanded that she leave." Balin told him.

"No!" Thorin said and coughed. "I resigned her banishment I told Dwalin, I need her found, she saved my life and that of my nephews."

"She didn't think she was welcomed and my brother was as injured as you he wasn't able to tell us." Balin told him sadly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Thorin asked.

"It's been almost two months, since she left." Balin told him because that was exactly what he was asking. "Fili and Kili are helping around."

"I need to get better." Thorin told him _. 'I need to get her back.'_ He thought but didn't say.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

It had been two months since she was in Rivendell and she was going well or as well as she could be. She had become friend with Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter and she was working in the library and the gardens with her Doctor's knowledge she was writing healing books that would help everyone. Lord Elrond had been shocked at the new knowledge but he had been happy to know she was going to share it with the world. He was even the one to suggest she write it down.

"Your knowledge could really help the world, Bella." Elrond told her. "You can also sell the books and help the healer's around."

"You know I might take your title for the best healer." Bella told him with a smile and Elrond smiled back, it was nice to see Bella smile since she didn't do it often.

"I would be glad of it." Elrond told her.

"Well if you think it will do well, than I don't see harm in writing it." Bella told him.

' _Of course it will do good, their medicine some might be advance but you are a Doctor."_ Sherlock told her. Elrond smiled at that, he could see the man behind Bella clearly and he could see the bond there. Like he had seen it before on someone, he just hoped.

"I still need to study Sherlock." Bella told him.

" _It's easy, I'll even help you."_ He told her.

"Then it's settle." Elrond told her. "I would ask you to come to the Healing Halls but I won't put your child in danger."

Bella just smiled she was three months and she looked rather large but she took it with the fact that the child was half-dwarves and that would mean the child would be a bit larger.

#

Bella was walking with Sherlock around Rivendell, it was peaceful and she couldn't be happier about it. She didn't expect the commotion coming in and she ran toward it when they called for a Doctor.

" _Doctor or Healer whatever the fuck they are called here."_ The voice said and it was cocky. Bella didn't pay attention to the man standing there and she was checking on her patient.

"Orc poison." Bella said and she went to get herbs to take the poison out and disinfect the wound.

" _Yeah, those bastards got us by surprise."_ The man told her.

"They do that, I remember." Bella told him.

" _Hey you're really short, what are you?"_ the man asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to give the man a piece of her mind when she noticed him. He wasn't corporeal he looked exactly like Sherlock. He wasn't a tall man but she did notice something on his chest it was glowing.

" _Oh, you didn't see me just heard me I'm use to that short-stuff, Elrond sees me so I'm use to him."_

"I can see you." Bella told him.

" _Really you can see my Starkness come through."_

" _So this must be the other Old Soul the wizard was talking about."_ Sherlock told her.

"Yeah."

" _So your like Steve I mean Glorfindel, I'm told him the name got worst."_ He told them. _"The name is Tony."_

"Sherlock, this is Joan or Bella." Sherlock told him.

" _You must be new if you're still talking to him aloud, Steve use to do that the blond lady thought he had gone insane until she saw me and she sent him here."_ Tony told her.

"I was just in war." Bella told him.

" _Oh you mean the Battle of the Five armies everyone is talking about it."_

"You don't talk to Glorfindel out-loud." Bella asked remembering what he had said.

" _Well we do in private but we got a link or something to speak in our minds with other people I guess you guys have to develop it or some stuff like that, have you don't something amazing with your powers."_

" _I just become visible for a few minutes."_

" _Really that took me forever to finally do that, Steve only heard me for five years."_ Tony told them.

"Ah." Bella turned and Elrond was standing there. "I was called but it seems you fixed him and found Glorfindel."

"Yes." Bella told him. "I need to go rest."

"Yes, alright." Elrond told her. Bella moved with Sherlock behind her.

#

" _What's the matter?"_ Sherlock asked her.

"Can't you tell?" she asks him. "I have many questions and at the same time there is someone like me."

" _What do you want to know?"_ Sherlock asked her.

"Things, I want to know things." Bella told him moving around her room she was so out of her mind that she knocked the box she had to the ground. She turned to pick it up and she saw the ring there.

" _Joan!"_ Sherlock snapped and Bella jumped throwing the Ring to what she expected was the wall but it was the fire-place.

"Sherlock! You didn't have to scare me." Bella told him, she sighed for she knew that Ring would be destroyed. Bella breathed in and out to calm herself a bit.

" _You didn't finish."_ Sherlock tells her.

"I was saying that I need to know why was it that I heard you so fast and Tony took so long." Bella told him.

 _"Both of you are different and you focused on me faster."_ Sherlock told her. Bella sighed and moved to get the fried ring, when she got the poker and looked for the melted ring, she looked at it.

"What the hell?" she said and pulled the ring out.

 _"They're words written in it."_ Sherlock told her.

#

"Really, this is what I actually have?" Bella asked Sherlock. After that they had looked for any information and Sherlock saw it and told her exactly.

 _"Yes, you have the One Ring."_ Sherlock told her.

"We need to get rid of it." Bella told him, she touched her stomach though and looked down.

 _"Not now."_ Sherlock told her.

"Yes, not now." Bella told him.

 _"We'll do the right thing."_ Sherlock told her and Bella smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'll do the right thing, we always do." Bella told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Erebor_

"Was there any answer?" Thorin asked Kili and Fili as they were in his office.

"No." Kili answered. They had sent many letters to the Shire and they have not gotten any answers at all.

"We should stop." Thorin said and Kili turned to him.

"Why you chased her away already, she saved our lives we can't stop until we get her back home."

"She's in the Shire." Thorin told him.

"No." Fili told him.

"Erebor is her home, she won it with us and we asked her to move in and we just kicked her out." Kili told him. Thorin heard the undertones:

' _You asked her to stay'_

' _You courted her.'_

' _You asked her to marry you.'_

' _You kicked her out.'_

Thorin didn't say anything anymore and both Fili and Kili excused themselves from his office. He looked at the bracelet he made and on it was the bead that he took away from her on the spike of his madness; it was a reminder of what he had done.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

Bella was writing some of the books she promised and on the side was her diary of her other life for private use. When the knock came she answered thinking it was Elrond.

"Hello." She turned to see Glorfindel standing there it was had been two weeks and she hadn't talked to him, but she had talked to his mate Erestor who thanked her.

"Hello." She said. "You can come in."

"I was told by Erestor that you were the one that saved me." Glorfindel told him.

" _You freaking liar, I told you she saved you."_ Tony said and Bella laughed.

"You-" Glorfindel began.

" _She's the one that Elrond was telling you that is just like us, I did talk to her already did you know she was smart enough to hear her own person unlike you, Cap."_ Tony told him.

"Enough." Glorfindel told him. "I apologize for not talking to you before, some Orcs have been causing trouble, less since—"

"I know." Bella told him. "It's complicated." Glorfindel looked at her and saw her stomach.

"You're—" he said with wide eyes

"Yes." Bella said with a blush and Glorfindel went down on one knee and looked at her.

"May I?" he asked.

"Uh-yes." Bella told him and Glorfindel touched her stomach with so much care and Bella tried not to cry thinking that it must be someone else doing this. She didn't even notice that tears had come down her eyes until Glorfindel cleaned her tears.

"Hey, everything will get better." He told her.

" _You don't know that Steve."_ Tony told him. Bella saw Glorfindel roll his eyes and she chuckled.

"There you go, now Tony was telling me things and I believe you must have questions for me?" he told her.

"If you don't mind me asking them." Bella told him.

"Well, I got banned for a few weeks from going hunting so I'm all Erestor's and yours for questioning." Glorfindel told her with a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, um—I should get some tea for us, I made some pie."

"Is it apple pie?"

"I think there is one." Bella told him.

#

"You still talk to him aloud?" Glorfindel asked her about Sherlock.

"Yes."

"Huh, Tony and I developed a link I suppose and he can talk in my mind but it was after he was able to touch me."

"Sherlock can't touch me, I can feel his heat but I can't physically feel him." Bella told him, Glorfindel looked at her with sadness and understood what she was feeling.

"Yeah, it was weird the first time he did it."

"Tony says that it took you a while to hear him."

"Yeah, well I had just come back from the Balrog fight alive and I couldn't comprehend why I had been sent back at all, but because of my old life it had happened." Glorfindel told her. He had made her spill about her life keeping the last part a secret, Glorfindel had told her almost everything about his life to the old one.

"I was confused because I got these nightmares and I didn't know anything about, I would see weapons that don't exist here and names of people who were important that weren't with me, it wasn't until I was in Lothlorien that I kept dreaming of Tony, for an entire week. Then I heard him, he was telling me:

" _Hey Capsicle I know you don't like me but you never ignored me this badly before."_ Tony told her and she laugh.

"Sherlock told me I shouldn't faint." Bella told them.

" _I was predictable Joan."_ Sherlock told them.

"Did you hear of others like us?" Bella asked.

"Oh you mean the _'Old Souls'_ yes, I met some over the years and they didn't make it, I think something traumatic needs to happen, I had to live and I suppose you do as well, but many didn't have and they just chose to join their partner."

"Do you know why we get—"She let the question go and Glorfindel smiled?

"I wondered that too."

" _Hey, you should be happy to have gotten me."_

"I'm explaining Tony." Glorfindel told him.

Tony pouted and like Sherlock disappeared to wherever it was they went leaving Glorfindel and Bella alone. Glorfindel turned to Bella and began to explain what she wanted to know.

"I kept wondering why I didn't get Bucky or Peggy or one of the others, I hadn't told Tony about this and then the answer came very simple, Tony and I had unfinished business and he was the man I admired and respected, but hurt and he hurt me but underneath I think we felt more than we ever said. Elrond told me that he believed that we get the person that made the most impact in our lives the one we loved was one and with Tony I had both."

"I suppose, I never told Sherlock how I felt." Bella told him. "He told me the day we met that he didn't do relationships and well I knew he wouldn't look at me like that. But I'm just thankful I got him, he brought me back to life before and I guess this time I would need him to do the same."

"Have you told him, how you died?"

"No." Bella told him.

"You should, for Tony and I we went together fighting till our last, we talked about it." Glorfindel told her. "You should tell him, he might wonder and it will help."

"I'll think about it."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So, what do you think of the other Old Soul, Bella and Sherlock have met. I don't own Captain America or Iron Man they belong to Marvel. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Painting the Sky

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it, So am I the only one that can't see my reviews on the site because they've arrive to my email but I can't actually see them on the site. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85 and Sarah March**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. We are going to find out, what happened to Bella. So one suggestion for this chapter: TISSUES MANY OF THE THEM!**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Five: Painting the Sky**

 _Erebor_

The Kingdom was flourishing as much as they could and Dis had arrived, she had also brought a request from Rivendell.

"What sort impression did you make on the Elves of Rivendell, dear brother?" Dis asked with a raise brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thorin told her.

"Really, because I heard some Elves speaking that they hoped we wouldn't try bathing in the fountains and this time Lord Elrond kept the party very protected." Dis told him.

"Did he offend you?"

"Not at all." Dis told him. "He was nice for an elf and asked something from me."

"What would that be?"

"He made me an order, of two lockets." Dis told him, it surprised Thorin. "He told me that someone would be having children soon and they would be twins and he hoped to gift them those lockets as it would be the first pregnancy in Rivendell in many years."

"I'll make them." Kili said. Thorin looked at his nephew who had just gotten married to the Elf and he would also be a Father soon if they continued as done everyone knew but pretended otherwise.

"I'll make them and I'll have one of the Ravens deliver them." Thorin said, because he knew they had wronged the people of Rivendell and it reminded him of Bella.

"Did you see the pregnant Elf, Amad?" Fili asked.

"No, I think they must keep her confined to her rooms." Dis told them. She didn't want to tell them that some places they couldn't go, like the library apparently it was under some renovations. Though she did remember someone's back full of bouncing copper curls in the library, but she couldn't see much.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

Bella was waddling because it was a waddle now she was big and she had found out a few months ago the reason why?

Twins

Bella still couldn't believe they were two in there but that seemed to get all of the Elves excited, Arwen had been checking on her making sure that she was fine. Sherlock did not understand.

' _There just two in there instead of one."_

"Which to a civilization that gets so many rare births this should be normal." Bella answered back to him. She still couldn't believe though, she really believed that she was bigger because of the races but no, she was having twins and that included making more clothes.

#

"Bella!" she turned to see Elrond's sons coming her way. She just hoped they didn't bring news of a Dwarven caravan, the last one that came in, she had to hide for an entire week before they left and she had almost crossed paths with someone important or so she had been told by Erestor when she had asked. She had cornered Lindir who told her it had been the Dwarf Kings sister and it surprised her but she understood not being seen.

"Boys." She said with a smile and she was suddenly picked up by the twins and hugged.

"You are getting larger." She didn't know which one it was.

"Elrohir." Sherlock told her.

"I should be getting offended by that." she told them.

"Oh, but you can't you are really healthy and the babies are fine." Elladan said to her.

"Can we feel it?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes." Bella answered and both boys put her down and touched her gravid belly, she was surprised when both of her children moved.

"Oh, you felt it?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"Yes, they are energetic." Elladan answered.

"I really hope not too much." Bella told them.

"We promise to be good role-models." They told her.

"I wouldn't trust both of you to be role-models." Lindir said coming out of nowhere and looking at the boys.

"Lindir." They said with a smile.

"Your Father is waiting for a report." Lindir told them.

"We will." Elrohir said.

"That's right but we saw Bella tired—"

"And we had to help her."

They looked incredibly innocent but Lindir was use to the boys and knew they were lying.

"Right, but I see that Bella is fine and now you can to give your Father the report unless you want me to call Erestor." Lindir said and both twins left.

"Isn't that cheating using Erestor?" Bella asked.

"But it works."Lindir told her and she smiled as Lindir turned back to her. "Now Bella, how's your book coming along?"

"Fine." Bella told him. "I'm almost done with it and soon it can be taken to be copied and sold or whatever."

"Erestor told me you are working on another book." Lindir told her as they walked together.

"That is a more of a personal book." She told him and Lindir nodded.

#

Bella sat up from screaming and she looked around scared to see the battlefield and she breathing in and out.

" _Calm down."_ Sherlock told her.

"I—I" she couldn't finish as tears came down.

" _You're safe."_ Sherlock said and Bella tried to calm herself because the twins were moving and she knew that she needed to calm down. She wasn't really paying attention but then she began to hear a violin being played and she turned to look at Sherlock, he didn't tell her anything just continued to play. She noticed that she recognized the tune as one she used to hear every time she had nightmares. She lies down and let the violin music sooth her back into slumber.

When the door opened Sherlock turned to see Glorfindel looking at him.

"We heard the scream." Glorfindel told him.

" _But as you can see Cap, Bella is fine."_ Tony said.

#

"Have you guys talked?" Glorfindel asked Bella. She knew exactly what he meant and she couldn't lie to him.

"No." Bella told him. "I don't know how to bring it up." she told him. Behind them someone else was having a conversation they couldn't hear.

" _You do realize that the baby daddy will come and get her."_

" _He won't."_

" _You can't lie to yourself and neither can I."_ Tony told Sherlock. Unlike Sherlock he had centuries of what happened and he had understandings.

" _I know."_ Sherlock answered. _"Joan doesn't trust him and it will take time for her to forgive him."_

" _You think she will."_

" _Yes."_ He said _. "She forgave me."_

" _He isn't you and—"_

" _Joan always surprised me I want to say that she will never forgive him, but I know she will."_

" _That doesn't mean you can't raise hell, shit I did when both Steve and Erestor began to court."_

" _What changed?"_ Sherlock asked.

" _Keep in mind that everyone began throwing themselves at Steve; because of what he had done with the Balrog and coming back whatever they reminded me of our old life."_ Tony told him. _"Erestor after ruining three of their courting session asked me for permission and I granted it, he made Steve happy and that is part of what I think you want for Joan for her to be happy."_

" _I won't let him hurt her again and Joan is very loyal but she is also very protective she was of me and her own children will be her life. Thorin Oakenshield is not going to take her children without a fight."_

" _I hope so and you stop him, if he ever thinks of taking them away."_ Tony told him.

"Should we be worried that we can't hear them?" Bella told Glorfindel.

"As long as they aren't planning world dominations, I don't think we need to worry about it." Glorfindel told her. "Now, you want me to do what?"

"I want you to protect the room I will be in when I give birth." Bella told him.

"If it makes you feel better." Glorfindel told her, he knew that this had something to do with her old life.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Erebor_

Thorin was going to make the locket's but at the same time he didn't want to as well. But he had given his word to do the lockets but he didn't know where to begin. He sat in his office and wondered, he didn't notice that his eyes began to feel incredibly heavy and he couldn't keep them open.

 _He was standing in the Mountain in a room, he didn't recognize until he saw the place and he was in a garden. He moved, when he heard pitter-patted of feet on the ground._

" _Whose there?" he asked wanting to know._

" _Thorin, what is it?" his head turn at hearing that voice, the voice of his One. He turned to see her drink her in. Bella was standing there but with a beautiful dress made of Durin blue on her head was a silver crown shaped like leaves and flowers._

" _Bella." He said getting close to her. He saw her and she was slightly bigger on the middle and he touched it feeling two kicks. "Bella."_

" _The twins are kicking." She said with a smile._

" _Twins." He said._

" _Huh, you're missing this because of your madness, this could have been you." He looked around trying to find the voice and the place was changing and Bella wasn't with him anymore._

" _No, where is she?" he asked trying to find her._

" _You won't even look for her, Coward! Coward!" the voice taunted him and he ran toward it._

" _Bella!" he screamed and he found her and with her were two children but he couldn't see their face. For he was holding her by the neck and he was in the ramparts._

" _I'm sorry." Bella told him and there was someone standing there next to them protecting her._

" _Dad, why are you hurting Mum?" Thorin turn to look at the kids but before he could see them he let her go._

"Bella!" Thorin sat up and looked around he wasn't with Bella, he hadn't dropped her. But he was sweating because he had seen something so different and his mind was going back to the children the one's he could have had with Bella. He got up knowing that he had to work.

#

"You finished them." Dis told Thorin as he showed her the small lockets they were made of mithril and he hadn't understood why he had made them of that, they both had and emerald and a sapphire.

"Yes." Thorin told them.

"They are beautiful." Dis told him. "What gave you the idea?"

"I don't know, I just let my hands guide me."

The lockets had designs of leaves around them and encrusted with both the emeralds and sapphires. Dis was surprised as she held them.

"Lord Elrond will be incredibly thankful for this." Dis told him. Thorin looked at the lockets and knew that he had not been thinking of Elves, he had been thinking of Bella and the children he had seen in his dream and he didn't know the reason why?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

It was a surprise and Bella had not expected, she knew that she was having the Dwarrow style pregnancy and being that she would be pregnant for eleven months, since the Hobbit equivalent was seven and she was surprised.

She was pulled to the room and Bella was trying not to freak out. Gandalf was out there with Glofindel as both Arwen and Elrond were with her.

"You need to calm down." Arwen told her.

"I am." Bella answered Arwen.

" _You're lying."_ Sherlock told her.

"Shut-up, Sherlock you are not helping me at all." Bella snapped and Sherlock smiled knowing he had gotten it right. Elrond and Arwen looked at each other; they could see him standing there.

"You are doing well, Bella." Elrond told her.

" _I still don't understand why you want Glorfindel armed outside."_ Sherlock told her.

"This is really not the time." She told him.

" _Why won't you tell me?"_

"I don't want you to be worried." Bella told him letting another contraction go through her body. Now she understood why Glorfindel had told her to tell Sherlock.

" _Joan."_ Sherlock told her. Bella turned to him and both Elrond and Arwen could feel that they were in something sacred they couldn't get into.

"He blindsided us both." Bella told him with tears in her eyes.

" _What?"_ Sherlock said and both Arwen and Elrond looked at each other.

"Damn it, because I'm afraid and it's stupid, I know I'm safe." Bella said. "I didn't die in childbirth." Bella admitted to him and both Arwen's and Elrond's eyes went wide.

" _He, no."_ Sherlock told her understanding what she meant.

"We didn't know, he was one of Moriarty's men on the pool." Bella told him, the Elves were confused wondering what she had meant, but knew they had too. "God, Mycroft hadn't even told me you had died in the East yet."

"Bella." Elrond said but the floodgates had been opened and with the pain from the contractions Bella wasn't really there.

"I—I still blamed Marcus for the Magnusson incident and I had asked Mycroft to acquire my divorce from him, because my husband didn't exist." Bella said to him.

" _He did Joan."_ Sherlock told her. _"He told me, he would do anything to be with you."_

"No he didn't, I married someone that wasn't real and he did do everything." Bella told him surprising the Elves who were listening to the conversation and getting really sad at listening to it.

"He knew that now with our daughter gone and even with her, I would go and find you and I don't know—"Bella gasped as one of the contractions came big and she felt someone grabbing her hand and she taught it was Arwen, but when she looked it was someone else and all she could see were his eyes both of them were surprise.

" _Joan."_ Sherlock told her. _"Tell me."_

"He got into my room and killed me overdosing me with a drug, I was tired and couldn't fight, but he told me you had died." Bella told him. "I didn't want to tell-tell you."

" _It's fine."_ Sherlock told her holding her hand. Arwen and Elrond were looking at each other because it was sad, they had known about Glorfindel and his partner but they had died together and for Bella to have gone in such a terrible way to have died.

"Ah!" Bella said. "Sorry."

" _It's fine."_ Sherlock told her. Bella breathed in and out trying to calm herself.

"Bella, you need to get ready to push." Elrond said.

"Okay." She told him, she turned to Sherlock and he looked at her.

Bella pushed a few more time and she felt the strength knowing that she was worried. When she pushed once more all she could hear was crying and she breathed looking around, trying to seeing her child.

"He's alive." Sherlock told her.

"He?" she said before she breathed a bit more.

"You have a son." Elrond told her with a smile. She was going to reach for her baby when the next contraction came and she knew that she would have to push once more.

"Breathe." Sherlock told her.

"You have to push again." Elrond said. Bella breathed in before she pushed again. She was in so much pain and knew that she it was going to be worth it. When the cry came, she smiled.

"It's a little girl." Arwen said and Bella gasped in shock but she was happy. Sherlock moved over the children and touched them. As Bella was cleaned so she could get ready. When they cleaned her Bella reached for her children.

"Here are your children." Elrond told her. Bella held her son and he was so beautiful with showing of dark curly head and milky skin, Elrond passed her daughter and she was just like her son milky skin but with what seemed curly blond hair.

"Have you chosen names for them?" Elrond asked. Bella looked at her children.

"I have." Bella said holding onto them, she touched their foreheads.

"What are they?" Sherlock asked her.

"Frodo Sherlock Baggins." Bella said and Sherlock looked at her surprise and she smiled at him. "I told you Sherlock is not a girl's name."

"I think it's great." Elrond told her. "For your daughter?"

"Freya—"

"Freya Hazel." Sherlock told her using her middle name from her past life and she smiled.

"Freya Hazel Baggins." Bella said with a smile.

"Frodo and Freya." Elrond said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So I hope you guys like the names, I think that Joan would name her kid after Sherlock because it's him and she cared greatly for him. So Thorin got a weird dream, so there is a reason Lord Elrond sent for these lockets will be important later in the story. Don't forget to review.**


	6. The Moment To Fight

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85 and Sarah March**_ **for the reviews. Okay so I'm going to be moving in time in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Six: The Moment to Fight**

 _Erebor_

Thorin was sleeping and he was moving around for he was having a very rare dream and didn't expect it.

" _Oh both of you are beautiful." Bella was saying and she was in a room with smile. When he walked forward and Bella and she's looking at the newborns laying there. She turned to look at him and there was a smile on her face something he didn't expect it._

" _Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. Thorin felt his mouth move but he couldn't hear what was being said. He was looking at the children and he couldn't believe them._

" _Yes, I'm aware that they are barely born." Bella told him with a smile. "They remind me of him you know but I like it. I will do well by them."_

 _Thorin moved his mouth on more time and he still couldn't hear and he wondered why?_

" _Yes, I know sentiment." Bella told him with a laugh. He looked at her drinking her in._

Thorin woke up and he looked around his room. He didn't know what he had just seen, had Mahal sent him a preview to the future was he telling him that Bella would be back with him. He didn't understand why Bella was in an Elven room.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

Bella was getting used to being a Mother, thankfully Sherlock was with her and she didn't know how he did it. But he could tell exactly what the twins needed?

"You know this is really good." Bella told Sherlock she was changing Freya to new clothes after bathing them.

" _It is not that hard the crying pitches change."_ Sherlock told her. A knock came to her door and she kept her eyes on the children.

"Come in." Bella said.

"Bella." She turned to see Estel's mother come inside with little Estel coming in as well.

"Hey." She said.

"Sorry, Estel wanted to see the twins." Gilraen said to Bella.

"It's alright." Bella said with a smile. Estel came inside and he smiled.

"Hello, Miss Bella." Estel said to her, she had tried to get him to call her only Bella and he didn't break the habit.

"Hello, Estel." Bella told him with a smile. He walked forward and he came to see the twins.

"They are so small." Estel told them.

"They are babies, Estel." His mother told him and Bella smiled at Gilraen understanding.

'Do you wish to carry one of them?" Bella asked Estel looked at her with wide eyes.

"I—I don't know if." He said.

"Well sit down on the chair." Bella told him. Estel moved and Gilraen looked at Bella.

"He is going to be over the moon." She told Bella.

"I hope so." Bella replied.

#

Now that Bella had the twins she and Sherlock had to talk about that Ring. They had both agreed to wait if hadn't been an easy choice but Bella knew that she couldn't leave her twins alone. So she began to train something that Glorfindel was happy to allow her to do. She remembered very well her hand-to-hand combat and Glorfindel helped her with anything that she was missing in the moment.

"Why do you want to train so badly?" Erestor asked her.

"I was a soldier before and I don't want to be a burden to anyone. If I can defend myself and my children it will make me very happy." She didn't want to tell him that not training reminded her of Thorin and his words before when she had just been a simple Hobbit.

"Well Fin is great at teaching and you already know something."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was the birthday of the twins and it was also hers. Bella didn't want to say that she had shed some tears because she had. She had a time limit and she had just made it one more year and it would be closer to two since the Battle of the Five Armies. She didn't expect the visitor that came and he had been shocked to see her.

"Bella." She turned and saw Legolas holding Freya with him. The Greenwood Prince had been so shock to see the twins. He had also been angry because he hadn't known and he wanted the Dwarves to know about it.

'Is Freya hungry?" Bella asked him.

"No, she fell asleep." Legolas told him with a wince because he didn't really know what to do.

"Come let me lay her on her crib." Bella told him. Legolas put Freya down and he looked at the two twins.

"They resemble both of you." Legolas told her.

"I know." Bella told him.

"I don't want to seem rude—"Legolas told her. "Do you miss Thorin?"

Bella looked at him, because she didn't know what to feel about Thorin. Over the past two years with her pregnancy and now the birth of the twins. She didn't want to admit that she missed him and sometimes wished that he was with her. But at the same time, she was falling out of love with him. She was just starting to see him as just the Father of her twins and nothing more. She didn't know what she would feel if she saw him.

"It's complicated." Bella answered him.

"Your secret is safe with me until you deem it wise." Legolas told her.

"Thank-you." Bella told him. Legolas left her and she stayed alone with Sherlock.

" _The Prince is learning."_ Sherlock told her.

"What?" Bella asked.

" _Too care about other races, more than his Father_." Sherlock told her.

"I guess that would make him a good King when Thranduil decides to step down, though I doubt it." Bella told him.

" _Why didn't you tell him the truth?"_ Sherlock asked her. Bella knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It was the truth; I don't know what I feel for Thorin anymore." Bella told him. "There's a part of me that loves him still and a part that want to forget him."

" _Will you ever tell him?"_

"About the twins, no or I don't know. I don't want to deny my children their Dwarven Heritage but I fear that they will fall like their Father did and I can't see that blank stare on my kids."

" _You don't want to see him."_

"No, I don't trust him, Sherlock. The nightmares haven't gone away and sometimes I dream that he actually dropped me and it wasn't just me it was the twins even if I didn't know." Bella told him. "How can I trust him when—no he has his Mountain it's what he wanted. He never wanted me."

" _You trusted me."_ Sherlock told her.

"This is different." Bella told him.

#

Thorin was looking toward the West his thoughts with Bella. He had dreams about her and the children he always saw and he didn't understand them.

"Looking at the sky brother?" Dis asked.

"No, you know where I'm looking too."Thorin told her.

"Why don't you look for her?" Dis asked.

"I don't deserve her; I was cruel—"

"You were sick."

"You should have seen her face when she saved me from Azog." Thorin told her. "She shied away from me; there was fear in her eyes."

"Dain—"

"I'm not going to listen to Dain, he says that Bella had another man in that tent but I don't believe it." Thorin told her "You know I dream of her, the future we could have had. I see twins a boy with her curls and my eyes and a girl with hair gold as Fili's and my eyes but with her curls."

"You can still have that back. Bella will not wait forever." Dis told him.

"When I believe that I have atone I will look for her to show her I am worthy of her."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

"Elrond, the Orcs are attacking and going to Bree." Erestor told Elrond standing up from the table and surprising Bella.

"I'll go send some guards." Elrond told him. Bella looked at Erestor who was incredibly worried.

"I didn't know you had foresight?" Bella told him.

"I don't, Tony told me." Erestor answered her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"When an _'Old Soul'_ finds a mate, or soulmate, whatever you wish to call it. Their partner will be able to show them things." Erestor told her. "That's what Glorfindel and I learned."

"Wait your saying that you can see through Tony's eyes?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Erestor told her. "Of course we didn't know for a while, I used to have dreams about things Glorfindel and Tony would see and I would never hear what Tony told Glorfindel but I would hear what Fin would tell him."

"Oh." Bella told him.

" _Is a good thing you don't have to worry about that?"_ Sherlock told her.

"Yeah." Bella answered him. "Does it hurt you?"

"No, it just tells me things I need to see." Erestor told her.

"Oh." Bella told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _3 Years Later_

Bella had not expected it she had been in mourning since Drogo and Prim had passed away in the river. She had to give the reigns to her home to the Gamgee's to take care off. She even took a trip to the Shire to show them that she was alive, but she left as fast as she had come making sure the Sackville Baggins didn't get their hands on Bag End.

Glorfindel came inside her room without actually knocking and looking at her with his eyes wide. Bella looked at him surprised her mind went to the twins but Lindir would tell her if something happened since he and Erestor was their teachers.

"Bella!"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I know what you have?" Glorfindel asked and Bella looked at him.

"I don't know; what you are talking about." Bella told him.

"The Ring." Glorfindel said.

"Look, I don't know—"Bella began standing up with Sherlock at her back just in-case.

"I saw you put it on the box you ordered." Glorfindel told her. Bella looked at him.

"Look, I will deal with it soon."

"We need to ask Elrond." Glorfindel told her.

"Steve, I will deal with it." Bella told him.

"Bella, I will not let you go by yourself." Glorfindel told her. "Don't be stubborn; you have Frodo and Freya to think about."

"I am thinking about them!" Bella snapped at him. "I don't want them to have to live without me, what else should I do?"

" _Steve relax, she does have a point."_ Tony said. Glorfindel bent down to be at her height.

"I know that you are afraid." Glorfindel told her. "I of all people knew what happened when that thing was in the world. It also explained many things that are happening."

"Do you think it will be fine?"

"Yes, come on." Glorfindel told her.

#

 _Erebor_

It had been five years since the Battle and now Erebor was really flourishing. He was looking to the West now.

"Thorin?" he turned and saw Dwalin.

"I'm going now, to Hobbiton to see look for her." Thorin told him.

"You can't."Dwalin told him.

"Why not?"

"Kili, Tauriel and Ori went to the Blue Mountains to bring more people and take some things they need. They will pass in the Shire to see her and hopefully bring her here so you can beg for her forgiveness." Dwalin told them.

"I don't know Dwalin; I should be the one to do it." Thorin told him. he still had those dreams and those children were older now and he still didn't understand was it Mahal telling him what he had done?

"You will, when she gets here." Dwalin told him. "You're not the only one that wants to make amends."

#

 _Rivendell_

"Where did you find it?" Elrond asked Bella. He still couldn't believe Glorfindel and Bella had come and told him.

"I found it under the Misty Mountains." Bella told them. "When the Goblins grabbed everyone they didn't get me until one actually did and I fell down."

" _The Dwarves didn't fucking notice?"_ Tony asked and both Elrond and Glorfindel were wondering the same thing.

"Anyway." Bella said. "I met this thing-person; I don't know what he was. As he was killing a goblin I saw him drop something and I grabbed it. We played a game of riddles."

" _What for?"_ Tony asked.

"I needed to get out of there."

" _The price."_ Sherlock asked.

"If I won he would show me the way out, if he won he would eat me." Bella said.

"What?' that was from the four men in the group.

"I won." Bella told them trying to make it better, it really didn't.

"We found out about the ring, here." Sherlock told Elrond.

"What do you planned to do?" Elrond asked worried that she would want to keep it.

"I want to get rid of it." Bella told him. "That's our plan we wanted to get rid of it."

"I will help her." Glorfindel told Elrond.

"I sent a letter to the Eagles and they promised to send me one of them." Bella told both of them.

"When is your trip planned?" Elrond asked her.

"In two months?" Bella told him.

"We could ask—"

"No." Glorfindel told Elrond. "We can't tell anyone. Look we know people could fall into the trap and the Ring." Elrond was quiet, both Glorfindel and Bella looked at each other.

"All-right." Elrond told him.

" _I actually didn't think he would agree that fast."_ Sherlock said.

" _Something tells me we should sing victory."_ Tony told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _The Road—Between Ered Luin and the Shire_

Kili, Tauriel and Ori wee bringing more Dwarves over to Erebor, but they were really going to be passing through the Shire. They had avoided Rivendell after what their Mother had told them about Elrond. They also wondered if Gandalf was there since they hadn't seen him in Erebor at all.

"You think she will accept us?" Kili asked Tauriel.

"Bella is kind she will forgive you." Tauriel said. Ori looked at them and wondered if Bella would forgive him since he hadn't been a friend to her at all.

"We'll just have to see." Ori told them.

#

 _Rivendell_

They were ready; Bella was hugging her children to her.

"Momma, where you go?" Frodo asked.

"I must do something really important." Bella told both her children.

"Is Uncle Lock with you?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Bella said she kissed their forehead.

"Bella it's time."Glorfindel said. Bella hugged them tightly to her.

"I love you always remember that." Bella told them. She goes up and looked at Elrond. "Please take care of them."

"You have my word." Elrond told her. "What if?"

"When they are old enough to travel get them to meet your know exactly who?" Bella told Elrond.

"Maybe you will be the one to take them." Elrond told her.

"Let's hope so." Bella said Glorfindel helped her up on the Eagle.

#

 _Bag End_

Kili, Ori and Tauriel had arrived to Bag End and at first they had been scared since they saw the children running around coming in and out of Bag End. They were surprised when the little hobbits had talked to them and the Lady Hobbit had invited them to tea after finding out that they were in.

"I am surprise you came here." Miss Bell told them.

"Why, we didn't know Bella hired new helpers." Kili said trying not to be awkward and looked at the three.

"You must be the ones who sent Miss Bella all that mail." Bell said moving to get the box that was full of letters. "I've been meaning to send them to Bella but she barely messages to the Shire."

Kili, Ori and Tauriel were looking at the letters knowing that Bella had not opened a single one of them. That's the reason they never heard from her.

"Uh—Miss Gamgee where is Bella?" Tauriel asked the questions they wanted answer.

"Why, I'm surprise you don't know dear." Bell told them. "Miss Bella is with the Elves in Rivendell she's been living there since she left, old Lobelia thought her dead but nope Miss Bella put her on her place when she sent her letters telling us she was alive and living with Elves."

"Rivendell!" The three of them said at the same time. They're minds wondering how long Bella was living in Rivendell and how they were going to tell Thorin?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now Bella still loves Thorin but you have to remember that Joan loves Sherlock so she is majorly confuse at the moment so a part of her loves Thorin but a part of her still loves Sherlock. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Fight to the Death

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85**_ **for review. I want to thank new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Seven: Fight to the Death**

 _Erebor_

Nori ran toward the Royal Rooms and he had the letter in his hands. He needed to get it and when he went inside Thorin's office he saw everyone there.

"What's the matter?" Bofur asked.

"A letter from Fili and Kili." Nori said.

"What are you waiting for read it?" Dori said. Thorin was looking at him and accented his head.

" _Dear Uncle Thorin and everyone else_

 _The caravan is doing well and we are happy to say that we are on our way to Erebor. I know that you wish to know that, but also something else. We arrived to the Shire as we promised that we would do. We arrived to Bag End and were surprised to find—"_ Nori cut himself off when he read that.

"What's the matter Nori, finish what did they find?" Balin asked.

"Continue." Thorin said.

" _We arrived to Bag End and we were surprised to find it full of children running around—"_

"Stop." Thorin said and no one said anything as silence filled the room for the King had gotten terrible news. Bella had moved on.

"No continue." Dis said serious.

"Dis."

"You need to hear this." Dis told him, knowing it would hurt him but it was better for him to know than being in the dark. She gave a look to Nori and he continued.

" _We thought that they were Bella's and I think you would too, they aren't. The children belonged to the new caretakers of Bag End Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and Miss Bell invited us to eat and we got information, she told us Bella has not lived in the Shire for the past five years, she didn't even return to the Shire after the Battle. She showed us all the letters we sent and they were unopen for Bella never got them—"_

"Where is she?"Thorin asked.

"Bella hasn't lived in the Shire, where is she then?" Bofur asked.

"If you can let me continue, we can get an answer." Nori told them.

"Go on." Dis said.

" _Miss Bell let us take the letters for they are ours. She told us that Bella has been living in Rivendell with Elves for all this time and we wanted to go, but Miss Bell told us Bella seemed happy from the letters she gave to them and different too. We want to go to Rivendell, but we must give take the caravan home and we hoped you would go and find her._

 _Here Hoping_

 _Fili and Kili "_

"In Rivendell!" Thorin demanded. Dis was looking at all of them as they figured it and something came to mind.

"That's the reason, Lord Elrond was secretive." Dis said.

"What do you mean Lady Dis?" Balin asked.

"He wouldn't let us move from one place, he thought she was still banished and I would hurt her, I saw her she was in the library there must have been only one person with ringlets for hair, I didn't see her face but her back." Dis told them.

"I must get to Rivendell." Thorin said.

"As much as I think you should, the caravan needs to get here and the Council will not be too happy."

"She's my one."

"Who you banished, you may have uplifted her banishment but the Council will still want her to be in trial to test her and if she cannot defend herself they won't accept her as Queen."

"Sadly Lady Dis is speaking the truth laddie, if you bring back Bella she must stand trial." Balin said.

"She won't forgive me if she losses." Thorin told them.

"You must try."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Lothlorien_

Bella still didn't think it was a good idea to stop here.

"It's going to be fine and we need to rest." Glorfindel told her.

She knew that her gut was right, when she was called to talk to the King and Queen after the trippy things she had seen in the mirror by the Queen. She just had gotten stronger on the hatred for the Ring and wanting to destroy it.

"Belladonna Baggins, you came here with a great burden and a divided heart." The King told her.

" _They wanted to speak to you about sentiment?"_ Sherlock snipped back and Bella wanted to laugh but she held it in.

"Look, I don't know what you want your Majesties and I apologies for the rudeness, if you're trying to get the You Know What from me, you won't get it, I plan to destroy it and go back to my children." She told them ignoring that look from Haldir and the proud look of Glorfindel.

"What if I promised you to return to the time where you and Sherlock lived?" Galadriel said and Bella knew it was a test.

" _You aren't thinking about it."_ Sherlock said surprised knowing that Joan wouldn't actually put another places future for her own.

"I would tell you no." Bella told her and Galadriel smiled widely at her.

"You would refuse an offer like that." The King asked her.

"Yes, even if you were to return me; how could I now it won't be while I was almost dying in war, or The Pool incident where Sherlock and I almost died, or when I was almost killed by a gang, or when we were with the Woman or when we were hunting down the Hound or when he was falling off a building." Bella told them they didn't say anything as she was barreling on without stopping.

"It could also be when he came back and told me it had all been a magic trick, it could be when I was getting married to my husband or when I found out my husband wasn't who he told us he was and he almost killed Sherlock, or when Sherlock had to leave to because he saved my husband or when I lost my daughter in childbirth and was killed by said husband telling me the man I truly love had been killed."

Some of the Elves were shocked by her words. Glorfindel understood their shock because he and Tony had been offered the same thing and he had said some things that surprised them.

"It would also mean losing my son and daughter and I wouldn't do that." Bella told them. "See if you sent me back in that moment were I was getting killed, I didn't really have anything to live for with him gone and now I do my children, I live for them to make their lives better and devoid of a crazy fucker that won't give up, because neither will I and I know Sherlock will back me up now or before.."

" _The sentiment."_ Sherlock told her.

"Yes the heart and the brain remember." Bella told him. She remembers Mycroft had told them that once.

" _Indeed."_ Sherlock told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Erebor_

"Rivendell, she's been in Rivendell all this time." Thorin told Dwalin.

"Ya can't blame the lass." Dwalin told him.

"The Elves kept her hidden from me." Thorin told him.

"They had no choice all Bella knew was that she was banished." Dwalin told him and Thorin's fight when with it.

If he hadn't banished her, she would be in Erebor ruling beside him and probably with other things. He kept thinking when something came to mind, he looked around and he was getting on top of Eagles. He didn't want to tell Dwalin that he had been seeing weird things in his mind. Things he didn't understand at all.

"Once the caravan gets here you can go back and get her." Dwalin told him.

"Yes." Thorin told him. "I won't stop till I get her back."

"I'll be there with ya." Dwalin told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bella and Glorfindel were getting closer to Mount Doom and she was getting weirder. Lady Galadriel and King Celeborn had given them gifts and she smiled and pulled the cloak closer to her. She had also received another gift told to use when she felt would be the darkest. Sherlock was noticing and she would have fallen, she knew if she didn't know that Sherlock was there with her.

"We're getting close to the end, Bella." Glorfindel told her.

"I know, so close." She told him.

" _Let's hope that it's not boring."_ Sherlock told her and Bella laughed. At that moment they heard something and the Eagle began to fall causing Glorfindel to grab unto Bella with all his might.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Flames In The Sky

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** ** _NicoleR85_** **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Eight: Flames In The Sky**

 _'_ _Let's hope that it' not boring.'_ Sherlock told her and Bella laughed. At that moment they heard something and the Eagle began to fall causing Glorfindel to grab unto Bella with all his might.

 _"_ _Shit, what the actual fuck."_ Tony said.

"The eagle was shot in the wing." Glorfindel told them.

"That mean they spotted us." Bella said.

"We are not that far, we will be in the middle of Mordor." Glorfindel told her.

 _"_ _The damage is not that extensive."_ Sherlock told them. _"It can be fixed."_

"It means we're sort of dead in the water." Bella told him.

"We'll be alright." Glorfindel told her, but she touched his arm because she knew he was going to be having flashbacks to his past life.

They landed as the Eagle tried to land softly without getting too hurt. Both Glorfindel and Bella got down and went to check on the Eagle.

"Okay, I see the wound." Bella tells Glorfindel, the Eagle and the others. "I think; I can fix it."

 _"_ _I'll help you."_ Sherlock tells her.

"I'll keep watch." Glorfindel said because they were inside Mordor already. They had to keep watch for the Orcs if they saw them. Bella was checking the Eagle fixing its wing so they would be able to fly once more.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Erebor_

Thorin was having dreams, ones that were fearful. He saw Bella but she was moving in the air and her dropping to the ground someone grabbing her and he could see Mordor. He didn't know how he was seeing that forsaken place but he was seeing it. He could see that Bella was tired and there was an Elf with her.

"I need to get to Rivendell." He said to no one. He knew the caravans were in Dale now and it was only a matter of time before he would get to Rivendell and he would see his Bella.

#

 _Rivendell_

"Is Momma coming home?" Frodo asked Lord Elrond.

"She is trying to get back as fast as she can." Elrond told both.

"Is Uncle Lock with her?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Elrond answered both again, knowing that they both wanted to know.

"Momma, miss us?"

"Yes, she misses you."

"Does our Papa missus us?" Frodo asked. Elrond looked at both of them. He knew that Bella did speak of Thorin Oakenshield and not with hate. She spoke kindly about him to the kids.

"I think he would miss you, if he got to meet you." Elrond told them.

"I think children; it's time for your lessons." Lindir said saving Elrond from answering other questions the kids might come up with.

"They are doing as well as they can." Erestor told Elrond.

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked him.

"The Eagle is healing and they are back in the air." Erestor told him.

"Were they sited again?"

"They had to fight a band of Orcs." Erestor said.

"Did they come out all right?"

"Bella is getting a little bit hurt." Erestor told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mordor_

Bella and Glorfindel were back in the Eagle and Bella was beginning to feel the effects.

 _'_ _You can help me.'_ the voice said.

"Joan, don't listen to it." Sherlock told her.

"I'm not." Bella told him, she really wasn't it was promising things that couldn't be done no matter what it said. she knew that it would continue to tell her things

#

 _Erebor_

Thorin and a few of the company had gotten everything ready for their departure knowing that they would be getting Bella back. Tauriel was with them knowing that Bella would need someone to be with her at the moment. Fili and Kili knew that their Uncle was wondering what was wrong with Bella and if she was fine, if the Elves were treating her with care. She knew that Lord Elrond would protect Bella if Thorin tried to do anything to her.

"Do you think that she is fine?" Kili asked her.

"I think Bella is as well as she can be." Tauriel answered him not really knowing the answer but assuring him that she was fine.

"Thank-you." Kili told her, he knew that Tauriel didn't know how Bella was but was trying to make him feel better.

 **$LINE BREAK, LJNE BREAK$**

 _Mordor_

They had arrived and Bella felt tired oh so tired of everything. The Ring seemed to be talking more often to her. Sadly for it, it reminded her so much of Moriarty and his brand of craziness that she had ignored it. Glorfindel was helping battling some Orcs that had been following them.

 ** _'_** ** _You can have all the power in the world._** **'** It screamed at her.

"You can't give me anything."

 ** _'_** ** _Jewels, the world, I can make him real.'_**

"We can't be together anymore." Bella told the Ring and she meant it. She had a feeling she was speaking of Sherlock and she understood, their time had passed and they tended to forget that she had loved Sherlock two ways and she was fine with his friendship to have him there, her miracle that is all she needed.

 ** _'_** ** _You're lying.'_**

"No, I'm not." Bella said.

 _'_ _Stop listening to it."_ Sherlock snapped at her. She felt it then someone coming and taking her down.

"Precious!" she looked at Gollum on top of her and she pushed him off her.

"Gollum."

"You stole it Precious, Bagginses steels it, not good thief." It screamed at her.

"Shut up." Bella screamed at him and grabbed the ring out of her pocket and it seemed to make Gollum stop.

"Give it to me, Precious."

"No." Bella told him starring at him. He came toward her again and Bella didn't take time she threw the Ring down the volcano and she didn't really expect Gollum's reaction but she should have.

"No!" he screamed and pushed her causing her own feet to stutter and she was about to fall back before something grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Sherlock looking at her.

 _"_ _Really."_ He told her and she moved close to him giving him a hug.

"Bella!" she heard the screams of Glorfindel and Tony and they both saw that Mount Doom seemed to be exploding all around them. Bella ran over to Glorfindel and jumped toward him, who caught her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _On The Road_

Thorin and the rest were seeing the sky as something dark seemed to be showing.

"That's coming from Mordor." Tauriel told them.

"We can't risk another war." Dwalin said.

"I don't think that's it." Thorin said because he had seen something weird in his mind. He just hoped that Bella had nothing to do with it.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Not Who You Remembered

**Echoes of Love**

Note **: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Nine: Not Who You Remembered**

 _Rivendell_

Glorfindel and Bella arrived to Rivendell and he put Bella down.

"Check on her leg." Glorfindel told Elrond who was already waiting for them. Elrond grabbed her and checked that her leg was bandage.

"What happened?"

"As the place exploded some of the Orcs shot arrows our way as we were getting air and she was shot, I cleaned the wound as much as I could with the speed we were getting back." Glorfindel told him. Elrond moved with Bella back to her room.

"Fin; are you alright?" Erestor asked moving him toward the Healing Halls."

"I'm fine Eres." Glorfindel told him, giving him a kiss on the lips not really caring if people saw them. "I'm really tired though."

"Well let's go rest; well first shower we check on Bella and then you can go to sleep." Erestor told him.

"Lord Elrond." Lindir said and his eyes were wild.

"What's wrong Lindir?" Glorfindel asked his adopted son.

"Dwarves are here, _those_ Dwarves." Lindir said to tell them exactly who it was?

"Damn it!" Glorfindel cursed.

"Frodo and Freya; where are they?" Erestor asked.

"They are with Elrohir and Elladan." Lindir told them.

"Alright, we need to tell Elrond." Glorfindel said.

" _I told Sherlock, he informed Elrond and he told me to tell you to get rooms fixed."_ Tony told them _. "He also said that Bella is resting now."_

"He was expecting it." Erestor said.

The Dwarves and Tauriel were waiting for Elrond to appear, Lindir had made them wait and they were other Elves looking at them.

"We should go in, ther' probably hiding the lass." Dwalin told Thorin.

"No we wait." Thorin told him. They didn't have to wait long Elrond came forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain." Elrond said. "It's been a long time since you have come to Imaldris."

"Thank you, for the welcome, but you and I both know this is not a social visit." Thorin told him being as diplomatic as he could. He knew deep down that the Elves would protect Bella from him.

"Then, why have you come King Under the Mountain? I don't have anything that would interest you last I heard." Elrond said polite and he stopped everyone from saying anything.

"I found out recently that—"Thorin was cut off.

"Uncle Elrond!" They were voices small ones. Two little beings came and stared at them shocked. They were so small but he could tell them, the boy was wearing small boots and the girl was not but they were obviously hobbit feet on her.

"Children I see you have run away from your lessons." Elrond said protecting them when he bent down with his body.

"Is true Momma back?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Elrond answered. "She is resting, but I think she will be happy to see both of you." Both kids looked at the group standing there.

"Who they?" Frodo asked.

"These are Dwarves old acquaintances of your Mother." Elrond said not calling them _'friends'_ because they didn't deserve that particular fazing. The Dwarrows and Tauriel noticed that while some of the Dwarves narrowed their eyes Tauriel understood where Lord Elrond might be coming from.

"Oh, can we say Hi?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Elrond said standing behind them but he was ready to protect them. The group looked at the toddlers looking at them.

"Frodo and Freya Baggins." They said at the same time and Thorin was shocked, these were the children he always saw. "At ya sice."

"It's at your service." Elrond corrected gently. "Lindir show our guest to their rooms."

Lindir made sure they followed him but the one that didn't was Thorin who stood there frozen. Frodo and Freya stared at him.

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain." Thorin told them and their eyes were wide turning to see Elrond.

"Momma tell stories—"

"Are you our Da?" Frodo asked. Thorin looked at them and part of him wanted to be angry at Bella for keeping his children from him. He looked at them and Elrond looked at him.

"Yes." He replied bending own to them. They both smiled at him before they ran away all he could hear was _'tell Uncle Lock'_ which he didn't get, he went to follow but Elrond stopped him.

"You should rest."

"I need to talk to her." Thorin told him.

"Bella is unavailable at the moment, she is resting." Elrond said.

#

"Did you talk to them, Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked.

"Yes." Thorin told them. "They ran off after I told them I was their Father."

"She didn't tell them about you?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes, she did." Thorin told them.

"What?" Fili asked.

"Bella talked to them about me." Thorin said.

"When can we go see her?" Kili asked.

"Elrond told me she was in-dispose." Thorin said.

"I should keep an eye unless they want to take her away." Dwalin told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

Bella groaned began to open her eyes, she felt heavy but at the same time sort of free like a weight had been lifted off her chest and shoulders. She opened her eyes to see someone sitting there; she believed it was Elrond or Sherlock. She didn't expect the person sitting there. She opened her eyes fully and raised herself and she saw Thorin sitting there. Her mind went into panic it was going to her past and she wasn't seeing Thorin, she was seeing Marcus and he was coming close, she knew of only one person that could protect her.

"SHERLOCK!" she screamed.

"Bella!" Thorin said.

"Elrond! Glorfindel! Gandalf!" Bella screamed and she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Sherlock looking at her with worry and grabbing her shoulder. The door banged open and the three men that she had called came inside. Bella was sort of in pain since she had been injured. Glorfindel pushed Thorin outside so they could calm Bella.

"Calm down, Bella." Elrond said coming to her side.

' _He wouldn't have done anything.'_ Sherlock told her.

"What is he doing here?" Bella asked them before touching her leg in pain.

"He arrived the day we did to Rivendell, he found out you lived here." Glorfindel told her.

"Frodo and Freya?" she asked panicked, moving up but Gandalf held her so she wouldn't herself uneccesarly.

"They are with their Cousin's; Lindir is keeping an eye on them." Elrond said and Bella sighed in relief.

"Did we do it?" Bella asked Glorfindel.

"Yes, Bella." Glorfindel told her making sure that she was fine.

"Oh thank god, so it was destroyed." Bella said but she was still in pain.

"Yes, I have called in the Council for the Free People and you will have to be there." Elrond told her.

"Alright, I'll be there." Bella said.

"You will also be using a cane for a few weeks for your wound to heal." Elrond said. Bella looked at her leg and gave a large curse.

"Bella." Gandalf told her.

"Sorry, I hate the cane." Bella tells them.

"I take it you used one before?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, well I should take a bath and then talk to Thorin if we get into a fight, which will be something that happens, don't come in we have to let everything out." Bella said.

' _I'll be here with her.'_ Sherlock told them and they understood, he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella at all.

"No, you will spend time with the kids and after everything you will deal with Thorin." Glorfindel told her. Bella sighed but she understood, they had forged a friendship in fire and battle and he was protective.

"Alright." Bella said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin had not been able to talk to Bella for the past three days. He could see his children, but he had not been able to see Bella. Every time he tried, she would not be in the rooms. None of the other's had been able to see her. Kili had asked without meaning to Frodo and Freya and they told them.

"Momma is with Uncle Lock." Freya told him.

"Uncle Lock?" Kili asked.

"Uh-huh, Frodo has his name too." Freya told him. Thorin looked at them and wonder if this had to do with what he had been told a few days ago. He still couldn't believe and wanted to know things. It was hard to understand.

#

In Rivendell people began to come immediately after seeing and hearing that Mount Doom had been blown. Thranduil and Legolas had to come along with Bard and Sigrid came to Rivendell together.

"Lady Bella it is nice to see you again." Thranduil told her.

"Is good to see you as well, King Thranduil and I am not a Lady." Bella told him.

"You should be sitting down." Legolas told her.

" _Bella is too stubborn to do so."_ Sherlock told him.

"I am not; I don't want to sit down." Bella told him.

"And you are a Lady have you not heard what Gilgaren has proclaimed you." Thranduil asked her.

"I woke up three days ago, so I have no clue whatsoever." Bella told him.

"Bella?" she turned and saw Bard.

"Bard!" she said limping as fast as she could to him, but Bard didn't let her and bent down to hold her.

"I have missed you my friend, will you be telling the reason you were injured." Bard asked her.

"I will." Bella tells him, before he moved and Sigrid was standing there. "Sigrid, you look beautiful is that a braid?"

"Hello, Bella." Sigrid said with a smile. "It is, I'm engage to Prince Fili."

"Congratulations, I wish you the best." Bella tells Sigrid and she means it.

' _She didn't want to upset you.'_ Sherlock tells her.

"I wouldn't be.' She tells him. They had gotten more use to talking more in touch with talking inside her mind.

"Bella." She turned and saw Glorfindel.

"Yes."

"We're getting ready."

"Right, going." Bella tells him and follows him.

"She seems different, motherly." Sigrid tells her Dad.

"Tilda will still call her a fairy." Bard tells her.

"Yes, she will." Sigrid said and Bard notices the slight twitch from Legolas but ignores it.

#

The Council of the Free People began and they were all wondering what had caused Mount Doom to erupt and should they be getting ready for War. Elrond asked Bella and Glorfindel to tell what had happened. Bella began to tell of what happened and how she found the Ring in the Goblin tunnels.

Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves were in shock. They hadn't know, what happened to Bella during the Goblin Tunnels when they were with the Goblin King and she was fighting for her life on a game of riddles. She skipped the part of the War and told them she had come to Rivendell to heal and she had found out, by accident what she had.

Glorfindel took the narrative of finding out, what Bella had found and her plans for them. How he decided to come and help Bella take the Ring to Mount Doom; when they ask the Eagles to take them to Mount Doom.

"You threw the Ring on Mount Doom." The King of Rohan asked them.

"Yes." Bella answered him. That seemed they needed to know, so everyone began to celebrate. Bella moved out of the room and Elrond nodded toward her. Thorin looked at Bella and followed her for he knew this would be the only time.

Bella walked with her cane on hand, she walked straight like the Captain she had been and she didn't know the reason, but she felt more alive now than before her children in her mind and what they would do next?

" _I hate to echo my Brother's words but welcome back."_ Sherlock tells her.

"Where do you want to go next we can travel to Gondor or even the Mirkwood?" Bella tells him.

" _What about the Shire?"_ Sherlock asked her.

"I don't belong there Lock, Gandalf was right I was not going to be the same." Bella tells him. "We can go to Rohan, Dale or with Beorn, even Bree or we can continue living here. Elrond and Glorfindel will be happy, we can even travel with the children see the world."

" _You're not afraid to see it?"_ Sherlock asks.

"No, we can even get a cabin and ask Beorn for bees?" Bella tells him, she knew he loved bees and she would be happy with a Garden and her children in peace.

" _I think you have to deal with something else."_ Sherlock tells her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked him.

"Belladonna!" Bella turned her head and Thorin was standing there in-front of her. Sherlock stood behind her.

"King Thorin." Bella answered him.

"We need to talk." Thorin told her. Bella knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid this any longer.

"Yes, come on I think with everyone having a party they won't be missing us." Bella tells him. Thorin follows her and wonder's if things could be fixed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so Bella just wants peace now and she really doesn't see Thorin in her plans. Keep in mind it has been a long time and she has fallen out of love little by little, Thorin and Bella have still a long road to travel. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Shadows In The Moon

**Echoes of Love**

Note: **Okay so I normally don't do this. But this will be the last chapter of the story. It will be change from the story I thought it would be. So I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the favorite and the follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Echoes of Love**

 **Ten: Shadows In The Moon**

Sherlock was serious as he saw Joan and the Dwarf King walking to Joan's private room and he hated it. He knew that he had lied to Joan about many things and one of them being that he knew they would be nothing more. He wanted to see her happy and Marcus was supposed to do that many years ago. He felt the same thing at the moment with this Dwarf King that did not deserve her at all.

"Come in." he turned to see Joan opened the door. The Dwarf King walked inside and he felt a tug in his head.

'Sherlock!' he turned to see Tony.

'Can this wait?' he asked and Tony saw where Bella was at the moment.

'Fine.' Tony said.

#

All the Elves heard the fight in the room and Elrond was not happy. He knew that Bella had told them not to go in but they had been tempted so many times. He could hear Thorin pointing fingers at Bella for not telling him about the twins. He didn't blame Bella. The Hobbit-Woman had just saved the world and this was her reward. Elrond wished that Bella would get her happiness and he didn't know how, but he knew the plan had been made and Bella along with the twins would be returning to Erebor.

"I'm sorry Elrond but the twins need to be with their Father." Bella told him.

"They have been." He said breaking every code because in a way they had been with their Father he might not be their biological but Sherlock cared for the twins.

"As much as I wanted him to be, Sherlock is not their Father." Bella tells him. Elrond looked at her.

"He loves you."

"And I him." Bella says.

"You are welcome to return anytime to Rivendell, Elf-Friend." Elrond tells her.

"I know and I hope to return." Bella tells him. Thorin had shouted at her that she would be going to trial at Erebor for her crime. She was so angry about that, she had done the right thing, maybe she could have found an easier way but at the time she didn't. She accepted to go back to Erebor to clear her name and let the twins be with Thorin. That had caused another fight one that she was sure everyone had heard.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were finally leaving; Glorfindel looked at Bella who was not happy she was still holding a cane.

"We don't wanna leave." Freya said.

"You can see our home." Kili told her.

"But can we come back?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Glorfindel told them.

"You two will love Erebor." Thorin told them. Bella got on top of her pony and she was sort of in pain.

#

The road toward Erebor was too quiet and Bella didn't feel comfortable. She wanted to be back in Erebor. None of the Dwarves tried to talk to her, well Fili and Kili did and she was happy to talk to them, but she really couldn't speak with any of them. Not even Tauriel, the twins seemed unhappy and they were looking around for Sherlock.

' _Where are you?'_ she asked in her mind. She hadn't heard Sherlock in two days and that was rare for her not hearing him.

"Momma?" Frodo asked and she looked at him.

"Yes, my love?"

"Where is he, we miss him." Frodo told her.

When they were able to rest on the group, Balin began with a story trying to teach the twins their language something Bella was prohibited to learn since she was to have a trial. She walked to get some wood with her cane, she hid a bit, but she was feeling a pull.

"Sherlock?" she said because it was a similar pull toward him. She followed the pull but she knew she had to go back the twins were back there.

"Bella?" the voice called and she ran toward it, but she walked into a dark cave and it was wrong.

"Sherlock stop playing." She said she suddenly felt a blinding pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

#

 _Bella woke up but she wasn't anywhere she knew it frightened her. The place seemed peaceful thought as if all the weight in her shoulders would be gone; it was a garden full of flowers._

' _Sherlock?' she asked trying to find him._

' _It's funny isn't it?' she turned to see a beautiful woman walking on the garden._

' _Who are you?' she asked._

' _You know me as Yavanna.' She said and Bella was shocked._

' _I'm dead.' She said._

' _Sadly yes, my Husbands son did not know that someone was hunting you down.' She said sadly._

' _Sherlock, the twins?' she asked. Yavanna looked at her with kindness._

' _The twins will have happy lives with their Godparents but they will see Thorin when they are old.' Yavanna told her._

' _Really?' Bella asked._

' _Yes, but now you.' Yavanna tells her._

' _Me?'_

' _Well we have been thinking about your reward for saving Middle Earth you did not have to go destroy the ring that would be for your son.' Yavanna said. 'You saved the world and that deserves a reward.'_

' _What do you mean?' Bella asked. Yavanna bended down to her height and kissed her forehead._

' _When you wake up, things will be different.' Yavanna says and Bella feels the kiss but she blacks out._

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

'Beep, Beep'

She wakes up and looks around to see herself in a bed she looked around to see someone in bed with her. She looks at the cell-phone on her nightstand and she grabs it. She looks at the date and she knows it very well. Its two months before Sherlock returns. She gets out of bed and knows that she knows things.

"Joan." She freezes and turns to see Marcus there.

"Marcus." She says with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asks her.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream, go back to sleep." Joan tells him. "I'm going to visit Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh okay."

#

Joan looks around and she swears that she should be seeing Elves or Dwarves even Humans. But she is back and her mind goes back to that last word with Lady Yavanna. This was her gift to come back home. She knocks on 221B and Mrs. Hudson opens the door.

"Joan!" she says with a smile and she feels guilty for not visiting.

"Mrs. Hudson." She says and hugs the woman.

"Oh."

"I've missed you." Joan says.

"Well come in dear." Mrs. Hudson said.

"If you don't mind." Joan says.

They walk upstairs and Mrs. Hudson shows her the flat. Telling her that she had not been able to sell it, since she was still paying some rent which she knew wasn't healthy but she couldn't let it go.

"So, what have you done?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Well I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend!" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Maybe." Joan whispers. "Mrs. Hudson, would you be alright if I came back home?"

"Not at all, I would be happy to have you back." Mrs. Hudson says with a smile. "When will you be returning?"

"I don't know, but it will be soon." Joan tells her. She doesn't plan on making the same mistakes.

#

It takes two weeks before she talks to Marcus or Marcus notices something.

"You seemed incredibly serious." He tells her.

"I'm sorry." Joan tells him.

"You're breaking up with me?" he says and there's something in his eyes that tells her

"Yes." She tells him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to do this, I thought I was."

"I understand." Marcus tells her. "I hope that we can still be friends."

"Uh, sure." Joan says not knowing that she had gotten really good at acting. "I'll move out in a week."

'Where will you be going?" Marcus asks.

"Back home." Joan tells him and tries not to groan at that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lestrade is surprise when Joan asks him to help her move out of Marcus's flat back to 221B. They're back to 221B when Lestrade asks her.

"I thought you were happy?" he tells her.

"I thought that too, but I made a mistake." Joan tells him. Greg looks at her surprise and the hair still has him freaked out, she had dyed it six months ago a copper color which he didn't like nobody did but they didn't tell her anything after how depress she had gotten. Hair color was fine.

"All I can say is welcome home." Lestrade tells her.

"Thank-you." Joan tells him. She doesn't deny that she misses the twins on occasions and Glorfindel. But she knows that they are happy.

"You seem different." Greg tells her.

"What do you mean?" Joan tells him.

"I don't know, you just seem different." Greg tells her. "More lively and calm."

"I didn't notice." Joan tells him.

#

Sherlock is back and he knows things that he shouldn't. When Mycroft come safe him, he says almost lines to not have his brother suspect.

"You enjoyed it." Sherlock tells Mycroft. He doesn't really care anymore there is only one thing he cares about and he wonders. When Mycroft shows him, Joan's file he sees her with the hair color and part of him wonders if she is with Marcus again.

"She's move on with her life." Mycroft tells him.

"What life, I've been gone." He tells his older brother.

"I'll tell you where she is going to be." Mycroft tells him.

#

It's nighttime and Joan is in Angelo's, she knows that it's too conspicuous. She's sitting on the same table she and Sherlock always shared.

"What will you order tonight?" a familiar voice asks and she ignores it, knowing its Sherlock.

'Just the usual." She tells him.

"Uh—"he stops trying to say something she's here and Marcus is not, but what if he was in the bathroom. He's suddenly pulled down and she's looking at her eyes.

"Don't you think we've waited too long." She tells him.

"You-"

"I'm punching you later." She whispers before kissing him and Sherlock just pulls her close. He doesn't know how they have this chance but he plans to use it, this time.

"How?" he says breaking the kiss, but knows things have change and he pulls her out of Angelo's knowing that Angelo is looking at them.

#

The flat seems to be in a world-wind; Sherlock and Joan had just arrived to the flat and not separated at all. Both are breathing hard and in Joan's (Sherlock's) room and both are wrapped around each other.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know." Joan tells him. "When did you remember?"

"Three months ago, you?"

"Two months, I knew how near you were coming back and I broke up with Marcus after two weeks so he wouldn't be suspicious."

"We're still going to get attacked." Sherlock tells her.

"I know and we are ready."

 **$LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Epilogue

Sherlock and Joan had to act very well; she still got kidnapped and is under the pyre on the 5th of November. Sherlock is still helped by Marcus, who is not surprised about them being together. Still Sherlock is going back to the den to get the attention of Magnusson. Joan is not happy but she understands the reason why?

This time though Sherlock doesn't go to see Magnusson and he is killed by Marcus that night. They help Mycroft capture him as they find out about the Moriarty connection and Joan looks at him.

That night Sherlock asks her to marry him, to the happiness of everyone. Mycroft makes preparations just for her and Sherlock to elope in a castle in Italy. They still go on cases and when they find out that Joan is pregnant it shocks them when twins come and when she has them. Frederick and Hazel are born to them and resemble really close to Joan's twins on Middle-Earth that she smiles at having them back in a way.

As times goes by they live with their children and other adventures. They never tell Mycroft or anyone really about what they had seen or heard. They took their second chance at life and retired to cabin with Sherlock attending to his bees and their children along with their grandchildren coming to visit.

An Middle-Earth you ask, well they lived singing songs of the brave hobbit woman. That gave her life and the echo that followed her to the end of the line. But that is many years down the line and only time will tell if things change.

 **The End**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story sorry if you were expecting more but my muse said here. I hope that you guys like it don't forget to review.**


End file.
